


国王与小鸟

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 有三次，一只小鸟落在他面前。童话au
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	国王与小鸟

1.  
要说王子吉尔伽美什讨厌的东西，鸟可以排进三甲。不为别的，他只是打心底看不起王国议储的传统。  
“因为传说里皇室的祖先是被青色的大鸟衔来，所以谁继位也要由一只鸟来决定？很好，就让杂种们去讨好扁毛畜生吧，他们拼命的蠢样才能叫我开心！”  
议事厅的人中有一撮追在吉尔伽美什身后，争相恐后地想让自己的建言被听进去；另一撮人留在原地盯着地毯上层层迭迭的花纹，或许是在心里准备另某高枝。除了上个月刚出生的幼弟，吉尔伽美什把所有兄弟都得罪过几遍。一旦亲爱的兄弟登基，他未来的日子绝不会好过。  
三寸厚的雪松木门被“嘭”一声摔上，牛虻般紧跟在他身后的大臣险些被撞折鼻梁。吉尔伽美什快步走进空无一人的拱廊，将那些近乎哄骗的谏言和遮遮掩掩的眼神关在门后。拱廊雪白的大理石光可鉴人，他看到鲜红的双瞳映在地砖上，被冲淡成绯红如同正在融进牛奶的血滴。目光朝地面中间偏个几寸，他看到了熟悉得让人像要踩个稀巴烂的马赛克图案：一只形似孔雀的碧绿大鸟用迤逦的尾羽卷起一个张着小嘴的婴儿。  
滚吧，帝选之鸾。  
他冷冷咒骂，抬起头越过花园中含苞的白山茶，斜视着远处玻璃温室中像白痴一样仰着脸的兄弟和重臣。那些没出息的杂种聚在温室中最高的菩提树下，那颗树俨然就是帝国的新中心。  
那只青色的大鸟正停在那儿。它和马赛克图案如出一辙的长尾从枝叶间迤逦垂落。尽管相隔百米，吉尔伽美什凭着强烈的厌恶在第一眼就分辨出来了。  
2.  
距离议储之日还剩一天。  
吉尔伽美什靠在一堆蓬软的枕头上，豢养的狮子在脚边打滚，得到几下心不在焉的挠痒后无趣地跳下床，抖一抖鬃毛去别处找乐子了。卧室的窗户开启，杏树在书桌投下淡绿的影子。书案正中堆叠了近半米高的烫金文书。昨天夜里他一边批阅，一边克制着把其中三分之一直接撕烂再甩到上书者脸上的冲动。老国王病入膏肓，吉尔伽美什代为摄政；然而就算国王身体安好，对议储一事也爱莫能助。  
吉尔伽美什翻下床去，从书桌旁的玻璃柜中取出一瓶金黄的烈酒，漫不经心的拽了拽柜门边的铜铃。他决定喝个酩酊大醉睡过明天的典礼，以此羞辱那个滑稽的传统。侍女们低头推着三辆银漆小车鱼贯而入。他看也不看随手从小餐车上拎起一只方形玻璃杯。侍女麻利地在他手边摆好盛冰的银盆和凿冰的短锥，像影子一样无声无息地消失在主人的房门外。远处，他的狮子正蠢兮兮地沿着湖堤一路小跑，似乎在扑一只蝴蝶。  
“咚”一声，锥子深深地刺进了长方体的冰块。吉尔伽美什面无表情地注视着冰面上生长的蛛网状裂纹。这时，树影遽然开始剧烈晃动。  
他拔出锥子握在手里，抬起头盯着窗外沙沙作响的杏树枝。  
一个雪白的人影从杏树枝头倒挂了下来。宽松洁白的罩袍朝下外翻，把入侵者从胸口到发尾完全蒙在里头，仿佛一朵巨大的钟形花不成比例地倒悬在纤细的树枝上。入侵者在白袍里胡乱扭动，呜呜嗯嗯地挣扎，看起来活像被麻袋套住的猫。  
如果这个笨蛋是刺客，那些杂种还是乘早自杀吧。吉尔伽美什轩了轩眉，转着锥子等待不速之客将自己从衣服里解脱出来。入侵者裸露在外的腹部随着他扭动柔韧地收紧又舒展，中间浅浅的小圆窝也随着肌肉而滑动。  
吉尔伽美什盯着那个肚脐眼看了一会儿，面无表情地伸出手掐了他的侧腰一把。不速之客“啊”地惊叫一声，本能地蜷起身体，于是整个人便像熟透的果子一样从枝头栽进窗台下的灌木丛，没了动静。  
“这就死了？”吉尔伽美什上扬的声音透出今天的第一点儿愉悦。  
隔了几分钟他的客人摇摇晃晃地扒着外墙的雕花从灌木丛爬上宽阔的台基，来不及抖落袍褶发丝间的枯叶，又被锥子顶住了喉管。  
“我的窗台好玩吗？”  
吉尔伽美什的声音用冰刻意打磨过的。他的瞳孔紧缩，径直刺入了那片湿漉漉的金绿色。然而呼吸着的金绿色柔软地接纳了带血的锥子，引他往更深处下沉。  
他的客人欢喜地伸出手，像孩子搂住心爱的小熊一样抱住吉尔伽美什的头颅，不顾抵住喉管的银锥想把脑袋笔直拉到吉尔伽美什面前，近到让他看清虹膜中深深浅浅的褐色纹路。  
“我、恩奇都不是来玩窗台的，吉尔、吉尔伽美什。”  
自称恩奇都的少年用奇异的卷着舌尖的调子呼唤吉尔伽美什，熟稔得如同练习过千百遍。  
陡然间吉尔伽美什的心像一台十年没发动的老爷车一样颤抖起来，魔笛少年坐在左驾驶座，用异国歌谣指挥他冲向蜂蜜般的金黄深渊。  
“啧，为什么这样猛扑过来，你想戳死自己吗？”  
他虚张声势地破口大骂，一边丢开划破对方皮肤的锥子。下一瞬间恩奇都就抱着他的脸一起摔倒在卧室地毯上。椅子被撞翻在旁，桌上的文书有几份被恩奇都的脚尖扫到了窗外。盛冰的银盘哐当振响，龟裂的碎冰啪嗒啪嗒落在地毯上。吉尔伽美什看清了他的虹膜像是沉在湖底的白桦树林，祖母绿中砂石隙缝构成的花园。  
恩奇都大概听进了前半句，缱绻地回答：“因为吉尔在这里啊。”  
一下子把吉尔伽美什的下一句羞辱呛在嘴里。  
他轻声嘟哝，抚摸了一下恩奇都脖子上的伤口：“这理由还过得去。”  
恩奇都咯咯地笑起来，颈子在吉尔伽美什手中轻轻震动。他空荡荡的长袍里似乎藏了一个花园，湿润花香和石头上的苔藓味占据了吉尔伽美什的鼻腔。

3.  
事情的发展还是和伟大的吉尔伽美什预料的有所不同。  
恩奇都用亲昵又古怪的方式磨蹭吉尔伽美什的金发。翘起的小巧鼻尖埋进蓬松的发丝里轻轻拱着，湿润的嘴唇一缕一缕抿过细软的头发。他弓着身体跪在吉尔伽美什温暖的腹部，光裸的脚掌正好抵住他竖起的大腿，额头正好和他的额头贴在一起。他生来就被设计得恰好安放在吉尔伽美什的躯体上。他们滚在地上耳鬓厮磨。直到银盘里的冰块化成水，漫出来浇在身上。而两人背后就是笼罩着香槟色纱幔的大床，面前还有一瓶崭新的烈酒。  
这时候应该脱下凉浸浸的衣服，喝两杯酒，去床上做一些让彼此暖和起来的事情。  
恩奇都撑起身子，甩着湿漉漉的金绿长发。吉尔伽美什想起自己小时候故意朝花园里的孔雀飚水，看它们抖扫帚似的愚蠢地甩动尾翎。  
“知道吗，你甩头发的样子像只呆孔雀。”  
吉尔伽美什这么说出口了。恩奇都会掉进愤怒的陷阱扑到他怀里，然后他可以顺理成章地进行自己下流的诡计。  
“吉尔，你想看孔雀吗？我知道街上有个地方养了很多孔雀。”  
嗯......?？  
不等他拒绝，恩奇都已经拉起他从窗口跳了下去。他机灵得像只小老鼠，轻车熟路地避开卫兵，穿过花园，翻出宫殿的高墙，然后把吉尔伽美什领到了集市里卖火鸡和松鸡的地方。吉尔伽美什大概坚持了一分钟，接着从那个空气中充满鸡屎味和羽绒的地方落荒而逃。  
他们穿过集市里卖活牲的地方，另一头的小贩卖苹果和甜枣，一桶桶苦水玫瑰和百合，还有啤酒和甘蔗汁。吉尔伽美什花了二十铜币买了一扎最好的啤酒。他举起酒杯，准备用劣酒把自己从头到脚冲洗一下，犹豫了一霎又把杯子移到嘴边，打算先漱个口。酒杯快沾到嘴唇时，一旁吸着甘蔗汁的恩奇都闪电般抢过杯子，用舌尖舔了舔里面的酒。  
“……好难喝啊。”  
他又往嘴里灌了一大口清凉的甘蔗汁。  
吉尔伽美什乜了表情苦兮兮的同伴一眼，嘲笑道：“你这个小贼。”  
恩奇都展颜一笑，“小贼保证这杯酒不会让吉尔肚子痛。”  
“你又在瞎开心什么？”他探究地打量着恩奇都。后者用甜津津的舌头回答：  
“秘密。”  
“哼，你迟早会主动告诉我的。”  
恩奇都把果汁一饮而尽，忽然发问：“吉尔有什么愿望吗？说出来，也许可以实现哦。”  
吉尔伽美什听出其中微妙的期待，故意说：“哦，你怎么确定？不过既然是你问，我希望那只蠢鸟明天能选个昏君出来。”  
“诶呀，昏君不太可能，暴君倒是可以。”恩奇都靠近他，“这个不算，再说个别的吧。”  
“太狡猾了，恩奇都。我已经说了一个，你也要说一个。”  
恩奇都露出得逞的笑容：“我的愿望已经实现了。就是这样和吉尔待在一起。”  
“别想糊弄过去，小毛贼。直到你告诉我的那天，我的愿望暂时保留着。”  
恩奇都微笑的轮廓在夕照中发着光，他从长椅上起身，“那答应我，吉尔，明天去看一看那只蠢鸟吧，看他是不是真的选了一个暴君。这就是我的新愿望。”  
夕阳从集市的棚屋后漏出一角。在逆光中，吉尔伽美什心里升起了一阵捉摸不定的奇怪感觉：“那你明天可要再来见我——在最大的议事厅里——否则我如何告诉你结果呢？”  
他的朋友已经走进白金色的夕照，他只能听见悦耳的声音从强光中传来：“当然了，明天见。”

4.  
房间里的每一个人都在和周围人窃窃私语。司仪从门后现身，房间里陡然沉寂下来。他命令卫兵打开这个房间四周的窗户，拉开所有深红的窗帘。  
吉尔伽美什和他的兄弟们站在离司仪最近的位置。司仪象牙剧演员一样紧闭着嘴，高高捧起放着一枚金花胸针的软垫，向所有参与者展示，接着把软垫摆在中央的高台上，退到一旁。  
吉尔伽美什焦躁地在周围的人群里搜寻那个金绿的人影。这时候，它出现了。  
帝选之鸾从窗户的高处飞进这个房间。即使身处室内，它的羽毛如同沐浴阳光一般，从碧绿中泛出金黄。吉尔伽美什不得不承认，这只鸟相当符合自己的审美。它的毛色让他想起了恩奇都。鸾鸟等身长的翎羽和尾羽在风中舒展，它毫不怯场地绕着地下密密麻麻仰起的脑袋盘旋了一圈，俯冲到高台上方拾起了那枚胸针。  
吉尔伽美什左顾右视，几乎想踮起脚观察一下恩奇都究竟藏在哪里。人群开始窃窃私语，接着窃窃私语变成了惊讶的低呼。他转过脸，看到那只无数次被他讽刺的大鸟笔直飞向他，优雅地把胸针扔到了他的脚跟前。  
人群黑压压地跪了下来，面朝着吉尔伽美什。那只金绿的鸾鸟落在他的右肩，它伸出颀长的脖颈，把嫩黄的喙埋进吉尔伽美什的金发，一下一下轻柔地拨弄，不时用喙夹着捋顺。熟悉到令人不安的感觉让一个荒诞无稽的猜想攥住了吉尔伽美什。他拼命抗拒着异想天开的念头，瞥了一眼那只鸟的眼睛。  
如同沉在湖底的白桦树林。如同祖母绿中砂石隙缝构成的花园。  
他抬起微微发颤的左手，顺着鸾鸟的脖颈抚了下去。它在喉头咕咕叫着，然后他摸到一道缺少羽毛的痕迹。  
“那答应我，吉尔，明天去看一看那只蠢鸟吧，看他是不是真的选了一个暴君。这就是我的新愿望。”  
这个蠢货！这个蠢货！这个蠢货！  
人群忽然再度沸腾起来。恩奇都陡然飞离他的肩膀，径直穿过窗户，消失在天空中。  
司仪颤巍巍地尖叫：“它还没有自焚！抓回来，把它抓回来！”  
选帝之后，鸾鸟自焚，这才是仪式的最后一步。

5.  
吉尔伽美什浑浑噩噩地回到自己的房间。窗户依旧大开着，那瓶金黄的酒，那把凿冰的锥子，那些被恩奇都弄乱的文书依旧安静地躺在杏树淡绿的阴影里。  
吉尔伽美什无声地把脸埋进了双手。

“……吉尔，难道你哭了吗？”  
心脏突地一跳，他白着脸抬起头，在空荡荡的四周搜寻声音的来源。  
一阵风吹进窗户，把文书掀了开来。那张竖立的书页“噗呋”一声，烧起一团青色的火焰。火团漂浮起来，越烧越大，最后从里面吐出了一个光溜溜的金绿人影，一屁股跌在吉尔伽美什被火星烫出几百个洞的地毯上。  
“恩奇都…..恩奇都……！”  
暴君用一个令挚友窒息的拥抱开始了统治。  
“你这个蠢货，我要拔光你的毛！”  
恩奇都搂住肩膀颤抖的青年，打了个喷嚏，“那你得等很久了，吉尔，我刚刚涅槃，现在还是光秃秃的雏鸟呢。”  
吉尔伽美什闷声不响地脱下斜肩披风裹住他的身体，抱起他走向床。  
“你还是许愿了对不对？本来涅槃之后我不应该记得你…..因为你的愿望，我才能这样和你在一起。”  
恩奇都的声音又有点忧伤，“要是你能早一点认出我就好了……我每天都待在那颗菩提树上等你经过……”  
“…有过一只绿色的小鸟当面喝了我杯中的酒，然后立刻毒死了……恩奇都，那也是你吗？”  
“是的，我不能让吉尔出事。”他闭上了眼睛，“不论恩奇都是普通的雀子，还是鸾鸟，我总会选择你。”  
他感到自己被小心地放到软枕上，吉尔伽美什亲吻他如同亲吻一片雪花。  
“所以，你许了什么愿，刚刚有没有哭啊……”  
“闭嘴，恩奇都。现在是暴君惩罚的时间。”


End file.
